


What We've Always Known

by Skye_Willows



Series: Deviant Reality [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor loves giving hickeys, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Misuse of Lube, Oral Analysis Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: “When are you going to get your head out of your ass and fess up, Hank?”“The fuck, Faye? Fess upwhatexactly?”“That you’re in love with Connor, dumbass."----------------------------------------Hank and Connor finally admit the truth to one another and when they find themselves in the house without young eyes and ears for the night, they indulge in some more adult pleasures.(Can be read in isolation from rest of series)





	What We've Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note: While this fic takes place during one of my series, it can be read in isolation. If you are reading this without having read ** _Divergence Catalyst _ **and ** _Freedom,_ ** all you need to know is that Cole is alive in this universe after some time travel shenanigans. Faye is Hank's ex sister-in-law and is Cole's babysitter. That's it! **
> 
> Woohoo! Time for more of my favourite family!
> 
> I originally wasn't going to write a smutty entry for **_Deviant Reality_**, but after having written so much in recent months I wanted to give it a crack. Please bear in mind that I am still by no means an experienced smut writer, and that I wanted to keep the ambience of this series as consistent as possible. So we've got sweet, snarky, cheeky, gentle...it's a bit of everything here.
> 
> Here's hoping you all enjoy!

** _December 13th 2038  
Countdown Until Timeline Realignment [-00:06:03:10:44:12]_ **

“When are you going to get your head out of your ass and fess up, Hank?”

Hank looked over at Faye with a scowl as his former sister-in-law made each of them a coffee. Connor had just taken Sumo out for a walk and Cole had gone with them, leaving the pair alone in Faye’s home. It was the day that they had known was coming for a while, but Hank was still cursing it a little.

Detroit was finally lifted from the evacuation order now that the androids had been settled in their own accommodation – it was time for the residents to return, and with it Hank was back at the DPD in earnest. He’d been flitting in and out for a couple of weeks as things started to pick up again, but with the rest of the city about to return it meant he was needed in his capacity as a lieutenant.

But that meant he had to lose out on spending as much time with his family. The unintended break with them had given Hank a taste of what could be waiting the day that he eventually retired, and he wished that it was an option already. He wanted to spend every day with them and watch Cole grow up.

Faye’s question out of the blue, however, had thrown Hank for a loop. She wasn’t discreet at the best of times, and this was no different. The suddenness had caught him out a little though. “The fuck, Faye? Fess up _what _exactly?”

“That you’re in love with Connor, dumbass. You’re far from subtle.”

Hank’s thoughts ground to a halt. _What the ever loving fuck?_

His scowl turned to a gawp. “Did you just decide to wait until Connor and Cole were out of the room to ambush me with this?”

Faye winked. “Yeah, ‘course I did. Still, you two aren’t as subtle as you think you are: there’s definitely something going on between you.”

“And what makes you say that?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow, sweating a little when Faye smirked in reply.

“The hickey that I can see peeking out from under your watch – anyone that knows you is well aware that you wear it on your left hand, not your right,” she observed keenly, enjoying how Hank flushed in embarrassment.

“Dammit, Con, I told you it was too low…” he muttered while pulling at his shirt sleeve a little more. They’d developed their relationship a little more in the past month with the little time they could snatch together in the evenings, and it had allowed for a little exploration. Since Connor was new to feelings and had no idea about anything relating to his more intimate preferences, they’d played around to allow Connor to find out what he enjoyed.

They’d not strayed beyond some wandering hands and more passionate kisses yet, but one thing that they had realised was that Connor _loved _analysing Hank with his mouth. He adored kissing everywhere over his human, and they’d quickly found that when Connor sucked a mark into Hank’s skin, it gave them both a rush.

Hank had known it was weakness of his for years, but the extra endorphins released by Hank’s arousal gave Connor his own high. It meant that Connor kept straying to new areas of Hank’s body looking for differences to find favourite spots, to both of their benefits, but the problems caused by that were twofold. One, Hank was having to get creative in hiding some of Connor’s ‘explorations’, and two (more notably), it was causing both of them to get hot under the collar with nowhere to go.

The joy of having a child who was highly observant and was far too switched on for Hank and Connor’s good.

Faye snorted in amusement and gave Hank a soft smile. “I take it things are going good between you two then?” she asked gently, taking a sip of her coffee.

A matching expression appeared on Hank’s face and he nodded. “Yeah, Con’s…he’s perfect. I know he’s meant to be, being an android and all that, but he’s a lot more than what he was built to be. No matter what CyberLife built him as, _who _Connor is…that’s entirely his own making; and he’s the piece I didn’t realise Cole and I had been missing. We’ve been perfectly happy for years as just us at home, but Connor brings a new energy that I didn’t know could lift us even more.

“And it’ll take the burden off you a little with looking after Cole,” Hank added. “Con’s going to be at home now, so it’ll give you more freedom if you want to work on a few projects.”

“Pfffft, please! You know I adore taking care of my nephew, I’ll happily see him however often you’re all willing to part with him. Speaking of which…since you’re back to work tomorrow, why don’t I take him off your hands tonight? I know you’ve got Connor to look after him when you leave, but you are heading back for a 5am start for debriefings and all that. You don’t need to worry about Cole with such an early start,” she added with a wink, to which Hank smirked and flushed at the same time.

Faye knew damn well that Hank didn’t need to be in until 8am, not 5. It was a classy way of offering Hank and Connor some privacy before things changed between them again, and Hank was infinitely grateful at the gesture. Not only was Faye confirming that she was 100% in support of a romantic relationship between the pair, she was offering to be there if ever they needed the extra pair of hands. While Hank may occasionally have regrets about how he and Anna ended so acrimoniously, he wouldn’t trade Faye’s unwavering help and friendship for anything.

“You’re shameless, you know that?” he laughed while giving Faye a thankful kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, that would be a very unexpected gift. I’ll float it past Cole first, I don’t know how he’ll be with me going back to work after so long off. He might want to stay home tonight and I won’t deprive him of that if that’s what he’s after.”

“I have a lot of respect for that, but you know…a parent needs some time to be an adult. You’re not solely Cole’s father, you’re also your own person, Hank. I think you’ve often forgotten that in recent years and I’m hoping that having Connor in your life will remind you to look after yourself a little better,” Faye told him sagely.

Hank didn’t have the chance to respond to that as Connor and Cole reappeared, having dashed back to Faye’s place after the heavens opened. He groaned as Sumo shook and covered the entryway, knowing that he’d have to clean that up since Sumo was his dog and not Faye’s, but that was a minor inconvenience when he heard both Connor and Cole’s laughter at the action.

Moments like these were precious to Hank and he wanted to make the most of these before he went back to work. Still, when Faye asked if Cole wanted to do a sleepover (complete with midnight movie marathon since the schools weren’t going to be resuming for another week yet), he jumped at the chance.

A quick glance shared with Connor confirmed that the android was quite eager to have a night to themselves: Connor was already willing away a blush when their eyes locked.

Maybe Faye was right and it was time to come clean.

* * *

That night saw Hank and Connor come home alone, without Cole or Sumo for the first time since the revolution. It was strangely quiet in their home and the added space left space for nerves to settle a little more. Connor was fidgeting with his coin as Hank went through to the kitchen and pulled out a can of lemonade, needing to do something with his hands.

Other than get them all over Connor, which was all he’d been able to think about for hours now. Ever since it had become apparent that they were going to have the freedom of a night entirely to themselves. He spun back to Connor and spied that the android was just as antsy as he was and Hank opened his arms. “C’mere, Con. Not like you to be so flighty.”

Connor chuckled as he pocketed the coin and closed in so that he could embrace Hank warmly. “Sorry, I’m just a little excited. Us having time as just us is a new concept to me and I’m a little...”

When the android tailed off, Hank decided to finish it with a flourish. “Eager for a fuck?”

“Hank!” Connor scolded, but the blush which was high on Connor’s cheeks confirmed that Hank was bang on the money. Laughing, Hank started kissing his way down Connor’s throat and revelled in the small whine it earned.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m just as excited by the thought as you,” he assured, “but I’m wanting to do a little more with you tonight since we have the chance. Seduce you properly.”

“Seduction implies that you are having to convince me, Hank. What if I’m eager and willing?” Connor murmured in reply, which had Hank chortling.

“Fine, fine, woo you then. That more ‘correct’ for you, Con?” he laughed while pulling away and offering his hand to the android instead. Connor pouted but accepted the hand as Hank led him back to the living room, clicking a few times on his phone to link up with the speakers around the room.

Once that was done, he gently pushed away the table in the centre of the room to give them a little more space before holding up his hand again. Hank flashed a gentle smile at Connor as he spoke. “I’m guessing that androids are pros when it comes to dancing, so you’ll have to forgive my human ineptitude…but can I tempt you, sweetheart?”

Another blush came to Connor’s cheeks as he entered into Hank’s arms. “I’d love to, Hank. But in actuality, I have no knowledge whatsoever of how to dance. Should I download some subroutines so that I can keep up?”

Hank laughed and bent down to press play on his phone. “Nah, we can have two left feet together. At least I’m not gonna be alone in stumbling around.” Connor snickered but eased into Hank’s embrace, simply following the older man as they swayed around the room. He loved the intimacy of something so simple and emotive, the two of them moving in concert as Hank led them in time with the beat.

Feeling content beyond anything he’d experienced until that point, Connor buried his face into the crook of Hank’s neck and just inhaled. The small analysis which appeared was brushed away in favour of savouring the knowledge that he was with his beloved human, knowing that it would probably be a long time until they found another moment like this. It wasn’t a bad thing, Connor adored Cole and would never trade him for anything.

Still, that didn’t stop him from being a little selfish and wishing that both he and Hank could devote more time to their young romance. It was one of the few things Connor truly wanted for himself.

They’d swayed together through two songs when Hank finally gathered his courage enough. “Hey, Con?” Hank murmured in his ear, deciding that there was probably no better time than now. When the android hummed lightly in reply, Hank smiled and left a tiny kiss on Connor’s temple. “I love you.”

Connor froze momentarily and looked up at Hank in wonder, completely blindsided by the admission. He’d honestly thought it would take a lot longer and he’d have to work much harder to come anywhere closer to earning Hank’s love: but the tone and warmth behind the words told Connor all that he needed to know about the truth of them. “R-Really? I’m stunned…”

“I’m not sure why you’re so surprised, baby. I thought I’d made it obvious that I was all in here,” Hank said with some confusion.

“No! No that’s not what I meant at all, Hank,” Connor scrambled to explain. “I just meant that I didn’t expect you to say that you love me is all…I thought that would take so much longer.” He then tipped his head up to kiss Hank tenderly. “I love you too. I feel it necessary to clear that up before I say anything else.”

That earned a smile and a fond shake of the head before Hank kissed Connor again. “Heh, well as delighted as I am to hear that, Con, please don’t feel that you have to say it back if you’re not ready to. If you don’t feel the same, there’s no judgement on my part.”

Smiling a little wider and blushing a shade or two deeper, Connor bit his lip before answering. “Actually…my love for you and Cole is why I deviated in the first place. Loving you helped me to come alive, Hank.”

Floored, Hank actually stopped moving so that he could remember how to breathe again. “Wait, are you serious? You’ve…since then?” he asked in astonishment.

Connor nodded again while shifting his arms so that they were wrapped around Hank’s waist. “To prove that I was truly a deviant on Jericho, Markus looked through some of my memories. I pushed him away from the ones of you and Cole, but just that little snippet he saw was enough to realise I loved both of you. He was in fact the one to point out that what I felt for you was entirely romantic, rather than a mix of both it and platonic,” he admitted shyly.

“Huh, so Markus has known all along that we’re a thing? Or have you not confirmed anything to him?” Hank didn’t mind if Markus and the other androids knew about them, he was quite comfortable telling anyone that he and Connor were a couple. He was just curious.

“I’ve never said either way, and he’s never asked: I’m reasonably certain that Markus has guessed we are together though. He’s often commented on how much more ‘settled’ I am since the early days of the revolution.”

Hank smiled at that and kissed Connor slowly, revelling in how the android moaned into his mouth. “You’ve certainly come into your own more, and you have no idea how much I enjoy seeing you discovering more sides of yourself. I’ve had 53 years to work out who I am, you’ve had barely a month.” Eager hands were starting to wander however and Hank smiled seductively. “How about we finally work out just how to help you peak, baby? I think we’re both more than ready for this.”

What Hank wasn’t braced for was the ferociousness with which Connor kissed him. It was voracious and wanting, filthy in a way that he hadn’t known Connor capable of. Without young eyes and ears around though, it allowed him to let loose on all restraint. Hank growled in his throat and slid a hand over Connor’s ass, grinning at how Connor whined in reply. “Please, Hank, please…” Connor begged, connecting with the music to turn it off as he all but dragged Hank towards the bedroom.

They’d barely got inside before Connor kicked the door closed and tackled Hank to the bed. The human laughed even as he stared up at Connor with eyes darkened by arousal. “Seems like someone is keen,” he purred, enjoying the view as Connor started working his shirt open. Before he’d even offered to sit up enough to allow Connor to take the t-shirt underneath off, Connor had shoved it up mercilessly and started sucking into the skin exposed.

“Fuck!” Hank exclaimed as he felt teeth and lips bringing out more dark splotches. There was already an expansive tapestry which had been concealed by Hank’s clothes and he knew he’d have to try very hard to make sure there was no reason for him to change at work – if anyone saw them, he’d have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

Still, the soft whines of delight from Connor as he lapped up Hank’s bodily reaction made bearing all the evidence more than worthwhile. Hank knew already that he’d try anything for his android. “You taste so exquisite, Hank,” Connor murmured while taking a nipple into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth. “I can never get enough of it.”

Pushing Connor back gently, Hank just managed to get enough space to get free of his shirt and t-shirt before lying back down and pulling Connor out of his own. “We’ve got a lot more available to play with tonight, baby. I’m wanting to explore so much more than what we have so far.” Connor then giggled as Hank flipped them around and started working his own way down Connor’s throat. “My turn, gorgeous.”

Connor groaned as Hank started pulling his own marks, but they had a very different effect on an android. Rather than the blemishing and darkening, Connor’s synthskin started to fade away when Hank had sucked on it. He made the conscious effort to stop it from reforming, allowing them to be matching in a way. Now they each bore evidence of the other’s desire and devotion. “Hank…”

“Uh-huh?” Hank chimed from where he was moving down Connor’s chest, moving over sensitive spots that he’d slowly learned from the moments they’d managed to snatch before then. It was coming in helpful now as he tried to build Connor to the high he wanted the android to reach. He’d come to understand that android erogenous zones were somewhat different from human ones, and learning about Connor’s body was as much a fun process as an educational one.

Rather than answer, Connor dragged Hank up for another kiss and wrapped his legs around Hank’s hips. While they’d felt each other up before, they’d never been quite in such close contact as this and Connor was desperate to learn how they felt together, skin-on-skin. “Hank, I want you naked,” he whined, reaching down to undo the belt of Hank’s jeans.

“You’re in a hurry, baby,” Hank laughed lowly, but obliged Connor’s request and started on the android’s own pair. “I hate to break it to you, but I’m not as young as I used to be. You’ll only get one round out of me.”

A giggle escaped Connor at that and he smiled a little broader as he finally got the belt, button and fly of Hank’s jeans. “Oh that’s not an issue, Hank. I just want to feel your skin on mine before we slow down again.”

With his thoughts aired, Connor and Hank undressed each other fully before the android flipped them so that he was on top again. Now both naked, Connor’s sensors were lighting up at the added data and he started suckling more of Hank’s skin. It was a massive turn on for both of them, and Hank started working his fingers along the seams of Connor’s neck port. While it wouldn’t have done much for a human, it caused Connor’s circuits to spark in response and the android started pulling more marks from Hank’s body.

Hank had no qualms with Connor giving him hickeys galore, but they did have one rule. When Connor was about to latch on to Hank’s neck and pull one, the older man stilled him with a hand in Connor’s hair. “Not there, baby. We can’t until we’ve told Cole.”

It was one of the very few things they’d promised each other about their relationship – they’d not do anything to risk Cole finding out other than how and when they had decided was right. Both of them figured it wouldn’t take long before that happened, but they knew Cole finding out because they weren’t careful wasn’t the right way for it to come about.

Connor backed off with a sheepish smile and kissed Hank deeply instead. “Sorry, I got a little carried away. I can’t help it, I want to taste all of you.”

Smiling, Hank kissed Connor again and reached down to run a finger around the android’s thirium pump. Connor stuttered at the motion and Hank pulled him down so that their hips were flush. They both gasped at the action and Hank loved how Connor started rutting against him in response. “I thought you said you’d be able to slow down once we were naked?” Hank teased, hissing when Connor dove down a pulled a stinging and rapid mark on his chest.

That one was going to last a while, but the show of fire caused Hank to get even harder. Connor whined at the chemical release through Hank’s skin, his systems singing at the analysis and he looked back up with a cheeky smile. “I may have underestimated the effect seeing you naked has on me, Hank. I want to watch how you look as you come…”

Sneaky devil that he was, Connor’s hand crept across and started toying with Hank’s cock, causing the human to hiss and then groan in relief. “You’re really not in the mood for this to be slow, are you?” Hank chuckled, but he was also quite keen to learn how he and Connor fit together. Faye would be taking Cole to school the next day, so they conceivably had the next morning for something a little slower. Right now, they were both desperate to finally feel the other. “I don’t blame you, I want you too. I guess the big question is, how do you want this?”

Blinking a little in surprise, Connor then blushed. “Well, since I have absolutely zero idea what I’m doing, would it be unfair for you to decide things?” he muttered, to which Hank kissed him deeply again.

“Not at all, sweetheart, but I still want to ask you a couple of things. Do you want to be on top of me or under me, and do who do you want to fuck who?”

Colour on his cheeks darkening, Connor mumbled his answer shyly. “I’ve found myself often wondering what it would be like to ride you…”

Hank groaned in want and neither of them missed how his cock twitched in Connor’s hand. That was his most frequent fantasy (not that he hadn’t caught himself thinking about over a dozen involving Connor already…), and knowing that it was something Connor wanted too was sparking the fire in his belly. “Then you’ll be riding me,” Hank purred, reaching through to take a hold of Connor’s dick and stroke him gently. “I’m a little clueless on how android’s work though, baby. What do you need in the form of prep?”

Giggling, Connor sat back a little and turned around, bending over so that Hank could get a good look at his ass. “Why don’t you play around and find out, Hank?” he offered, whining at the lustful look in Hank’s eyes.

Spying the glisten to Connor’s hole, Hank put two and two together pretty quickly. “CyberLife thought of everything, didn’t they? Well, I can tell you one thing that is a _major _plus to you being an android. I don’t have the slightest hesitation about doing this.” With that Hank swooped down and licked a long stripe from Connor’s taint to his hole. Connor howled as Hank rumbled lowly, diving back in to slowly tease his android open with his tongue. Rocking back into Hank’s face a little deliriously, Connor panted and started working his cock, desperate for some sort of relief against the teasing.

Seeing that Connor was already pretty far gone, Hank only stayed there for a minute or so before he sat back and hauled Connor towards him by the hips, enjoying the startled yelp that it pulled out of the android. Once Connor had slid to a stop, Hank slowly worked two fingers into him and was stunned at how much give Connor had already. “Jesus, baby, it almost feels like you could take me now,” he panted, draping himself over Connor’s back as he started scissoring.

Connor moaned into the rumpled duvet beneath them and worked back against Hank’s fingers. “I’m-I’m an android, Hank. We’re developed to adapt quickly and be optimal in all ways – that means minimal prep.”

“You know, a part of me wants to know if there’s a modifications out there for that,” Hank murmured into Connor’s ear. “I’d be quite keen to see one day if I could make you come with just my fingers and mouth opening you up.” That earn a much louder whimper from Connor and the weak dribble on the duvet confirmed to Hank just how much Connor liked that thought: something to be explored another day then. “You ready for this, Con?”

Nodding, Connor moaned as Hank slid in three fingers just to check, but it was clear as anything that Connor was more than ready. Pulling them back free, Hank leant back along the bed and held a hand out for Connor so that the android could get situated above him. “There’s lube in the beside drawer and a condom if you want it, I wasn’t sure how safe this would all be for us,” Hank told him, wanting to make sure that Connor understood what he was getting at: if there were any limits Connor wanted to put in place, Hank would do it.

Touched by the concern, Connor bent down to kiss Hank while opening the drawer. “You’re so considerate, Hank,” he whispered lovingly, nuzzling into Hank’s beard as he found the lube. “We’ll have no need of the condom: there is nothing that can pass between us which will cause harm. I might use the lube though…just for this.” Connor then had to fight a smirk as he dumped rather a lot on Hank’s cock, shocking the other man with how cold it was.

“Holy-! You little shit!” Hank growled while taking a hold of Connor’s hair and pulling him up gently to stare him down. Connor whimpered softly at the showing and squirmed under Hank’s gaze. “Well, you made rather a mess there, baby. Are you going to clean it up?”

Connor’s eyes widened at what Hank was implying and shuffled down his human’s body, licking eagerly around Hank’s drenched cock. To be perfectly honest, he’d just been looking for an excuse to get a taste and he made the most of his few laps to eradicate the excess before he sat up and worked the rest in an even coating. Hank’s eyes were a few shades darker with lust at this stage, and he steadied Connor over his hips.

“You good, sweetheart?” Hank asked softly, and when Connor nodded he helped guide with one hand as he held his cock up with the other. When the head finally slipped inside, both of them groaned at the sensation. Connor took his time in sliding down all the way, working himself down with small rolls of his hips until he was finally seated in Hank’s lap properly. “Jesus…fuck, you feel amazing, Con.”

“Hank…” Connor whined in response, starting to work himself up and down in earnest now. Both of them were so keyed up that they weren’t going to last long, but that didn’t stop either of them from sinking into the moment. Hank kept a gentle hold of Connor’s hips and let his android dictate everything above him. Pace, angle, intensity…sitting back and watching Connor was like the world’s most exquisite show. It almost hurt seeing how stunning he looked up above.

Stretching up to bring Connor towards him, Hank locked their lips together in a languid kiss. The new position caused Connor to change his rhythm slightly and Hank started to roll his hips in response, earning a new series of whimpers and moans from Connor as a result. They were each reaching their ends quickly, the gentle intimacy and teasing build-up meaning that neither of them had the stamina (nor want) to really last.

It was Connor who started shivering first, but Hank was only seconds behind him. Sensing that their orgasms were just in reach, Hank flipped them – getting an arm under each of Connor’s legs to press them towards his chest – and started pounding into Connor. The new position had Connor all but screeching under Hank, systems fritzing in overload mere seconds before he came untouched in a static filled scream.

Hank only last a few more thrusts before he gasped through his own climax, shuddering through it before he just about caught himself from collapsing on top of Connor. It wouldn’t have mattered about crushing his partner since Connor was an android, but Hank didn’t want to smother him. As Hank got his breath back, he spied that Connor was beaming beneath him. Chuckling, Hank caught the other man’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Well, it’s been a lot of years since I’ve seen anyone come in such a gorgeous way, and it’s been even more since I’ve helped a guy come untouched like that. Did I hit a good spot?” he rumbled, enjoying Connor’s blush.

“You…may have caught me a little off-guard with the change in position,” Connor admitted before burying his face into Hank’s shoulder. “That was incredible, Hank. Thank you.”

Laughing lightly, Hank fell to the side and gathered Connor into his arms. “You don’t need to thank me for anything, sweetheart. You’re the one that did all the hard work, and this is something we both wanted. If anything, I should be the one thanking you for sticking around with us. I know you must miss your people in having chosen to stay with us.”

Connor shifted so that his chin was resting on Hank’s chest. “Yes and no, but I’m never far if they need me. My priority will always be to my family: to you and Cole.” He then sighed and nestled his face into the fine hairs across Hank’s chest. “I wish I could be there by your side again in the DPD, that’s the one thing that’s missing from my life now.”

Hank smiled as he pressed a kiss to Connor’s hair. They’d talked about this before, but androids couldn’t be employed yet: not until they’d sorted out all the legal issues with pay and other equivalent benefits to humans. Not everything would be suitable for androids and that was something that was in the process of being hashed out in courts. Until that was resolved, however, it meant that Connor couldn’t re-join Hank at the DPD. It wasn’t a question of if he could (Hank knew that Fowler wanted Connor back, they’d already floated the idea), it was merely a waiting game.

In all honesty, Hank was looking forward to having Connor by his side as an equal in a professional capacity. No longer viewed simply as ‘the android sent by CyberLife’, Connor would be judged by the cases he solved and nothing more.

A level playing field at last.

“Give it time, Con, we’ll have you back soon. In the meantime, having it so that I come home from work to both you and Cole is a delight I’ll relish.” The soft look Connor aimed at Hank in response meant everything to the human.

Cleaning up could wait, Hank was eager to hold this moment for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com), or ask for my Discord to scream at me on there! All screams welcome!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me.
> 
> Until the next time everyone!


End file.
